ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hilde
How Hilde joined the Tourney Hilde was born as the daughter of the king of Wolfkrone, a fictional European kingdom hidden in Germany. Her father, described as a formerly stoic, but kind-hearted, fair man, lost his sanity to the destructive rains of the Evil Seed, virtually transforming him into an animal. After he fell into madness, the king was sentenced to live out the rest of his days in an isolated chamber, located at the very top of the Wolfkrone castle tower. With the king driven to insanity, the kingdom turned to the remaining candidate for leadership, forcing Hilde upon the throne despite her young age. By gathering allies and power, Hilde was able to resist the invading forces of the Azure Knight. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Hilde: *Play 83 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using Kanetsugu, finish Classic Mode. For all of these options, the player must brawl Hilde on the Port Town Aero Drive stage. After defeating Hilde, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the female knight of Wolfkrone, Hilde. Does Duty lie in your soul, too?". Character Select Screen Animation Hilde thrusts her lance four times as the camera zooms saying "Here I come!". Special Attacks Lightning Horn (Neutral) Hilde thrusts her lance three times at her opponent. Mystic Star (Side) Hilde moves forward as she swings her glowing sword left then right. Moonlit Dance (Up) Hilde thrusts her lance then jumps up doing an uppercut slash. If she brings her opponent into the air with her, she swings her sword to send her opponent flying. Double Falcon (Down) Hilde does a spinning lance swing to the left, then thrusts the lance at her opponent. Storm and Urge (Hyper Smash) Based on her Soul Calibur V Critical Edge, Hilde stands ready with her lance begging "My people..." then thrusts four times with "grant me strength!" If all four hit, she jumps up and finishes with another powerful thrust yelling "For our homeland!" Warrior's Honor (Final Smash) Based on her Soul Calibur IV Critical Finish, Hilde does a thrust. If she connects, she impales her opponent on her spear and shakes them into the air. As they fall, she tosses the now charged spear through them, sending them flying away. Victory Animations #Hilde swings her spear around then places it near her sword saying "How revolting! An ill omen!". #Hilde moves her lance to her side then points it forward then back to her side saying "Our swords and skills give us the strength to fight!". #Hilde raises her lance then brings it back down saying "For the glory of the Krones!". On-Screen Appearance Hilde gets off a horse saying "I shall test your words, your resolve." as she takes out her lance and sword. Trvia *Hilde shares both her English and Japanese voice actresses with Michelle Chang. *Bio Rex, F-Zero pilot #15, is Hilde's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival. Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Soul Calibur characters